


Алгофобия

by Loftr



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Соулмейт AU, где, нанося себе какую-то травму, твоя пара получает такое же повреждение.
Relationships: Seymour Skinner/Bart Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Алгофобия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сеймуру 53 года.  
> 2\. Каноничный Спрингфилд находится рядом с Портлендом.  
> 3\. Алгофобия - страх боли.
> 
> Работа написана в 2018 году.

_Imagine Dragons - Natural_

Жизнь была несправедливой. Слишком несправедливой, горькой, болезненной… Он боялся боли. Боялся всего, что с ней связанно, но упорно тянулся к ней, ведь это означало, что у него есть истинный партнёр. Душа. Тот единственный, который будет понимать его с одного слова. Связь разъедает внутренности - так у него оказалась язва. Связь оставляет царапины на руках и заставляет слизывать выступающую кровь, что он делает с большим удовольствием, так как это единственное, что соединяет его с кем-то с другой стороны. От неё появлялись странные надувающиеся бугры на коже – укусы пчёл, что чесались неимоверно. Он не терпел, не мазал всякими мазями, нет, он чесал их до крови, чтобы ТОТ понял – он существует. 

Жизнь была болью. Персональной. Уничтожающей. Порой не хотелось так жить. Но он был не один. Все травмы, возникшие из ниоткуда, заставляли жить дальше. Соулмейт. Родственная душа. Барт ненавидел человеческую природу и потребность людей находить себе пару. Отец и мать. Гомер совершенно не был парой для Мардж, но кто-то сверху всё равно решил всё за неё. За других! За него. 

Родственные души были у многих, почти у всех, но не каждый их мог найти. Бывало и такое, что старый дед, которому остался всего год жизни, находил соулмейта в семилетнем ребёнке. Бывало и такое, что соулмейтами становились брат и сестра (как же Брат радовался в тот момент, когда Лиза нашла своего партнёра не в нём). А бывало, что вторая половинка умирает в тот день, когда рождаешься ты. Это ужасно. Потому что первый крик ребёнка не для того, чтобы вдохнуть, а из-за боли, из-за остановки сердца и дальнейшей жизни в полном одиночестве. Если, правда, врачи смогут вернуть жизнь маленькому тельцу. 

Причиняя боль себе – такую же боль получает и твой соулмейт. Счесал коленку об асфальт, упав с велосипеда – коленка будет счёсана и у твоей родственной души. Кто-то избил - такие же травмы будут у того, кто должен зваться «твоим». Барт специально делал себе травмы, причинял боль, чтобы вычислить, кто же создан для него. Или не в Спрингфилде его пара, или чересчур стар, а к деду в пансион он не хотел идти. Боялся?

С маниакальными вспышками причинения себе увечий и получения их взамен, правда, куда сильнее и порой опасней, Барт не заметил, как стал боятся каждой новой боли. Ему казалось, что, если он снова себе что-то сделает, то никакого оклика не будет или, того хуже, остановится сердце. Казалось, что боль, которая придёт от другого, остановит его собственное сердце и из-за него умрёт и соулмейт. Не то, чтобы Симпсону было не плевать на других, но это родственная душа… 

Сначала Барт списывал своё состояние на депрессию из-за невозможности найти соулмейта. Потом же мама решила повезти его к мозгоправу. Ненавидел этих людей. Вообще ненавидел всех людей. Алгофобия – новый диагноз, который ему совершенно безразличен. Но Симпсона пугала не какая-то там болячка, а то, что, боясь до коликов в животе и тошноты боль, любую, он всё равно тянулся к получению новых травм. Так юноша чувствовал себя кому-то нужным. Нет, в семье его любили, мама любила, Мэгги тоже, хоть как бы там не кривилась, да и Лиза капельку да испытывала к нему нежные чувства, только вот… Это совсем другое. 

Барт с самого детства всем шкодил. Барт с самого детства не имел совести. Барт с самого детства нашёл развлечение в причинении неудобств другим. Эти три константы не изменились за шестнадцать лет. Не изменились и тогда, когда узнал про соулмейтов из рассказа матери, и тогда, когда впервые получил синяк на бедре просто лёжа в кровати, и тогда, когда Лиза, методом тыка, в буквальном смысле, нашла свою пару. В десять лет. Ладно. Ничего страшного, ведь его сестра талантливая и особенная во всём (нет, просто выпендривается много). Потом была Мэгги. В четыре года. В четыре грёбанных года она поняла, кто её пара! И как бы Барт не сочувствовал ей, втайне, ведь кандидатура Мо не самая лучшая, но… Чёрт побери, в четыре года найти своего соулмейта, когда он в свои тринадцать испробовал все методы, но так и не вычислил, кто его пара!

Юный Симпсон ненавидел свою жизнь. Он смирился с тем, какой Гомер и что дальнейшего нормального будущего у него не может быть, ведь, частично, он сам похерил её, смирился с тем, что, наверно, его «душа» ещё не родилась. И именно из-за этого смирения и ненавидел жизнь. Особенно сейчас. Будучи в предвыпускном классе, его подловили на очередной попытке оставить своё красивое граффити на одной из стен школы. Ничего этот придурок Скиннер не понимает в настоящем искусстве. 

Стулья в классе для искусств (бывший класс для первогодок, в Спрингфилде осталось не слишком много молодых пар, которые захотели дать начало кому-то ещё здесь) слишком жёсткие, в кабинете душно настолько, что дурацкая рубашка липнет к спине. Нововведение в школе случилось недавно, ведь почему-то многие решили взяться за ум. А там, где ум, там лучше и показатели, там лучше и финансирование. Вот Скиннер и бесится, что Барт почти что испоганил только что покрашенную стену. И нет, чтобы оставить на какого-то учителя, сам сидит, наблюдает, чтоб ему повылазило, придумал же странное ещё наказание – нарисовать эскизы домов с правильным геометрическим объёмом. То, что он рисует граффити и карикатуры – не значит, что рисует и художественно. 

Барт тяжело вздыхает и подпирает голову рукой, рисуя очередной кривой дом, в окнах которого виднеется огонь. Рисует двор, на котором бегает Гомер с горящей спиной и поднятыми руками вверх. Нужно ещё придумать что-то смешное, чтобы подписать своё творчество и не повторять десять других, но мозг плавился в этой духоте. Весна, апрель, а шпарит так, словно середина июля. Школьная форма стала ещё одним нововведением, когда деньги высыпались на голову Скиннера. А вообще, этот директор сильно изменился за последние пять лет. Приоделся, характер изменился с мямли на более грубый и даже порой дерзкий. И всё благодаря смерти (конечно же, Барт понимал, что так говорить нельзя, но это было действительно на пользу) его матери.  
\- Сегодня четверг, Барт, на завтра тебе почти ничего не задали, но ты уроки и так не делаешь. Мы можем сидеть до ночи, пока твоя мама снова не позвонит, переживая за тебя.  
\- Бабу себе найди, - бурчит под нос Симпсон.  
\- Поговори мне в таком тоне и на этих выходных придёшь на субботник. А если не придёшь, то целую неделю будешь после уроков оставаться до закрытия школы.

Старый пердун. Барт бросает уничтожительный взгляд на Скиннера и возвращается к рисованию. Нет, к искусству. Новый лист большего размера, чем стандарт, и Симпсон с упоением принимается рисовать карикатуру на директора. Даже разукрасит её, чтоб красивенько было… 

Впервые ответную боль Барт почувствовал в четырнадцать лет, пять месяцев и три дня. Специально высчитывал, даже, об этом никто не знает и никогда не узнает, занёс дату в свой блокнот важных событий. Юноша был счастлив до невозможного, словно тогда, когда мама разрешила оставить ему мобильник, а всему причиной был синяк на бедре. Но ничего не помогало найти соулмейта, поэтому Барт усмирил немного свой пыл в нанесении увечий… Фобия всё же стала прогрессировать сильнее в последнее время. 

Рисовать наскучивает. Скиннер на бумаге остаётся только в виде эскиза, когда Барт роняет голову на парту. Довольно сильный удар лбом, из-за чего с губ срывается недовольное шипение, которое откликается тонкой липкой нитью страха. Глупость и… Идентичное шипение со стороны стола, где сидел директор. Барт поднимает голову, уже собираясь сказать что-то язвительное, вот почти с языка срывается, но удивление берёт вверх над всеми словами, стоит только понять, что Скиннер трёт лоб. Не нравится ему это… Взяв второй карандаш с парты, Барт, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас будет, не представлять, довольно сильно жмёт острым кончиком грифеля на подушечку пальца. Неприятно, но не настолько, чтобы фобия тормознула его, сказав, что он опять занимается ерундой. Страх пробуждается совершенно другой. Страх, который заставляет его шокировано уставиться на Скиннера, что хмуро смотрит на свои пальцы. Страх, из-за которого он не успевает забрать карандаш, когда мужчина поднимает на него взгляд и, кажется, понимает всё куда быстрее, чем он сам.  
\- Шрам на щиколотке, - почти одними губами говорит Симпсон.  
\- Барт? – Сеймур медленно, чтобы не испугать, поднимается на ноги.  
\- Э нет, - карандаш выпадает из онемевших пальцев. – Это какая-то фигня. Я не верю! – Симпсон вскакивает на ноги, из-за чего стул бьётся спинкой о заднюю парту.  
\- Барт, будь разумным. Нам нужно поговорить, - мужчина делает шаг навстречу.  
\- Нет!

Подхватив рюкзак с пола, юноша выбегает из кабинета, из-за чего дверь, которую он толкнул с силой, почти что бьёт Ральфа. Плевать! Плевать сейчас на всё! Скиннер не мог быть его парой! Столько лет… Почему? Почему этот… Барт был согласен на Милхауса, на Боба, да на всех был согласен! Но только не Скиннер! 

Барт совершенно не запоминает дорогу домой, она проходит так, как будто он был под гипнозом. Юноша никак не мог понять судьбу, не мог понять того, кто вообще стал соединять таким изощрённым способом совершенно несоединимых людей. Все абсолютно нормально относились к каждой паре, какой бы она не была, да и сам Барт уже давно настроился на любой исход. Но не Скиннер! Лучше действительно Боб, который столько раз пытался убить его… правда и сдох в тюрьме из-за того, что ударился виском об угол железной скамьи. Не суть!

День проходит так же быстро, сумбурно, непонятно, но ничего совершенно не откладывается в голове. Грёбанные шестнадцать лет он жил почти под боком того, кто является его родственной душой. Дурацкие шестнадцать лет в счастливом неведенье, которое сейчас хотелось продлить ещё на такой же срок. А потом ещё. И ещё. Сколько раз он калечил себя, но на Скиннере ничего не отображалось в ответ. Или Барт не хотел видеть этого. Никогда бы не подумал, никогда… И всё желание увидеть, встретить того, кого можно назвать своим соулмейтом, всё детское восхищение от этой мысли, от такой сказки, перечёркивается одним осознанием того, что это на всю жизнь. Можно, правда, стать друзьями – это довольно распространённая практика. Но… чёрт побери! Это же Скиннер!

В школу Симпсон собирался без желания, подгоняемый Гомером, который решил подвезти его. Мама подсуетилась, конечно же она, не этот жирдяй захотел сам помочь своим детишкам. За окном мелькали дома, люди, другие машины, а мысли в голове крутились только рядом с одним.  
\- Нельсон сказал, что вы вчера так и не встретились.

Лиза. Ей лишь бы влезть в чужую жизнь. Пусть лучше своего Нельсона и дальше воспитывает, а к нему вообще не лезет. Симпсон ничего не говорит, как и не реагирует на слова отца. Бесит, всё бесит. Стоит только машине остановиться, как Барт пулей вылетает из неё и стремится к нужному кабинету. И пусть язык – не самый любимый предмет, но «лишь бы не встретить директора». 

Будучи в младших классах, юноша любил «громкоговоритель». Он часто пробирался в кабинет Скиннера, чтобы нажать на кнопку у микрофона и что-то глаголить на всю школу. Но когда на пятом уроке голос в классе сообщает о том, что его после урока ждут в кабинете директора, Барт возненавидел и этот метод связи в школе. 

Конечно же, мог просто проигнорировать требование, просто сбежать, но… Юноша никогда не был романтиком, никогда не нуждался ни в чём розово-сопливом, всё же он не какая-то там девчонка. Но осознание, понимание того, что это его соулмейт, что это его вторая половинка, дополнение к нему, куда сильнее собственных убеждений по поводу того, какой Скиннер. «Лже-Скиннер», - удосужливо напоминает ему мозг. 

После урока, стоит только звонку сообщить об окончании тирании в виде новых математических уравнений, Барт, не горя большим желанием, подходит к кабинету директора. Стучать? Зайдёт, как и всегда – ничего же не изменилось. Ведь правда?  
\- Хорошо, что ты пришёл, - сразу же говорит Сеймур, как только дверь в его кабинет открывается. 

Обстановка в кабинете с повышением зарплаты, с повышением финансирования почти не изменилась. Скиннер не спешил всё тратить на себя: оставались деньги – тогда что-то купит для своего кабинета, чтобы не выглядело уж слишком ущербно. Барту из всего нравился диван: белый, мягкий, с широкими подушками и такими же подлокотниками. Часто бывает здесь, облюбовал место. Но сейчас Симпсон изменяет своим привычкам, сразу же подходя к столу директора.  
\- Присаживайся, - мужчина указывает рукой на стул.  
\- Не нужно быть таким… - Барт морщиться, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. – Наказывал и пытался чмырить меня все года, а сейчас такой милашка. Меня сейчас прям стошнит.  
\- Барт, во-первых, не разговаривай со мной так. Во-вторых, сядь, - тон, которому юный Симпсон не может перечить и всё же садиться, смотря куда угодно, только не на Скиннера. – Не думал я, что все последние шестнадцать лет моя пара живёт так близко ко мне, - Сеймур тяжело вздыхает и трёт лицо руками, надеясь прогнать усталость. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что за годы наших ссор моё поведение сейчас вызывает у тебя бурю негодования и новые вспышки агрессии. Для меня самого это всё… бред сумасшедшего. Но я всю свою жизнь искал родственную душу, чтобы вот так вот просто из-за своей убеждённости в том, что ты несносный, взбаломошенный мальчишка, отталкивать тебя. Господи, это ужасно звучит, - мужчина криво улыбается. – Я бы хотел пригласить тебя завтра погулять, чтобы мы узнали друг друга получше и с… не такой напускной стороны, которую всем показываем.  
\- Ага, особенно я отыгрываю роль, - Барт складывает руки на груди.  
\- Перестань. Я с тобой по-нормальному говорю, а ты всё, как обычно, выворачиваешь наизнанку. 

Юноша поджимает губы и сверлит взглядом тыльную сторону монитора компьютера. Он не хочет сближаться со Скиннером. И с высокой колокольни плевать, что у них всех принято быть рядом со своей второй половинкой, рядом с которой спокойно, уютно и правильно. Просто признать соулмейта, согласиться на дружбу или ухаживания… Никогда! Не с этим человеком!  
\- И куда ты предлагаешь сходить погулять? – непонятно почему, но Барт спрашивает это.  
\- Куда захочешь.  
\- Что, даже в Лас-Вегас повезёшь и дашь свою банковскую карточку? – Симпсон насмешливо смотрит на мужчину, который в ответ не меняется в лице. – Ладно… Мне всё равно куда, лишь бы можно было пожрать, - юноша поднимается на ноги, не видя больше смысла сидеть в кабинете.  
\- Завтра в десять утра устроит?  
\- Э нет, - на выходе бросает Барт. – Ко мне заезжать не нужно. Сам приду. В одиннадцать. 

Если уже принимать попытку сдружиться, то только на своих условиях.

****

***

В одиннадцать утра Барт уже был возле дома Скиннера, который ждал его у машины. Мужчина на все вопросы ничего не говорил, как и упорно молчал, когда он специально бил костяшками пальцев по стеклу. Терпеливый, чтоб его.

Симпсон не скрывает своего удивления и сомнения в здравии Сеймура, когда табличка о том, что они покидают Спрингфилд, остаётся позади. Барт выворачивается назад, смотря в окно на скрывающуюся за горизонтом высокую атомную станцию, и поворачивает голову в сторону Скиннера.  
\- Это такой прикол, да? Или решил пустить меня на органы? Заметь, подохну я – подохнешь и ты.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь можешь говорить нормально и с уважением к старшему?  
\- Ага, в твоих мечтах, - недовольно бухтит юноша и откидывается назад на спинку сидения.

До вечера его не хватятся дома, а там… Если нужно, то мама знает его номер мобильного наизусть. Только она позвонит. Только она беспокоиться. Барт не замечает, как засыпает, но стоит только автомобилю остановиться, как он вздрагивает и сонно осматривается вокруг. Парковка и… Он знает это место.  
\- Серьёзно? Шелбивилль?  
\- Ты же не хотел, чтобы нас увидели вместе, вот я решил, что это лучший выбор. 

Роллердром поражает своими размерами. Всё не так, как смотрел в Интернете. В Шелбивилль Барт со семьёй ездил не так уж и часто, а речи о роллердроме вообще не шло. Подобрать себе нужного размера ролики не столь тяжело, что выполняется за считанные секунды, и юноша тут же срывается с места. Несколько кругов, мост, парочка финтов, чтобы почувствовать свободу и адреналин. За год Барт научился подавлять свой страх в зачатке (как бы ненавидел мозгоправов, но тут ему действительно помогли), поэтому мог спокойно сейчас кататься, не переживая свалиться. А потом до Симпсона доходит, что Скиннера рядом нет. Остановившись на мосту, юноша осматривается вокруг и находит Сеймура у самого выезда. «Не умеет же кататься», - мелькает в голове. 

Нелепо. Глупо. Барт не думал, что мужчина в таком возрасте может страдать подобным. Вздохнув, юноша спускается с мостика и подъезжает к Скиннеру, который не отпускал ограждающий бортик.  
\- Вот упадёшь, а страдать буду и я, - недовольно произносит Барт, останавливаясь рядом с мужчиной. – Зачем было ехать сюда, если ты вообще не умеешь кататься?  
\- Потому что ты ни раз у себя на странице упоминал это место, - Сеймур, тяжело вздохнув, пытается оттолкнуться, но лишь сильнее вцепляется в бортик.  
\- Ты следишь за моими публикациями?  
\- Как и за всеми остальными. Директор школы должен знать о каждом ученике как можно больше, чтобы быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Ладно, мне плевать на это. Давай руку, помогу тебе.  
\- Серьёзно? – Скиннер с сомнением смотрит на юношу.  
\- Я же говорю: упадёшь ты – травма будет и у меня.

Это бессмысленное недоверие, когда уже выяснилось, что они связаны друг с другом. Наверно, Скиннер тоже приходит к такому умозаключению (Симпсону было сейчас откровенно всё равно) и всё же хватается за протянутые руки, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. Барт никогда никого не учил так, как это было сегодня. Медленно, повторяя по несколько раз без всякой злости на то, что его не понимают и ничего не получается. Действительно спокойно, ожидая, пока Сеймур перестанет подрагивать и начнёт действовать более уверенно. 

Соулмейта начинаешь ощущать с десяти лет, вернее, начинаешь получать те же травмы, что и у него. Первый день от рождения, потом десять лет затишья… Когда родственные души находят друг друга, то между ними начинает «настраиваться» своеобразная связь, от которой между двумя образовываются тёплые, доверительные отношения. Бывало и такое, что могли читать мысли друг друга… Но Барт уже в такие сказки не верил. А вот то, что связь образовывается лишь тогда, когда соулмейты сами хотят этого, стремятся к этому – доказанный факт. И Симпсона это пугает куда больше, чем помощь Скиннеру. 

В кафе, которое находится на втором этаже, юноша, прикинув, сколько взял с собой денег, пытается вложиться в эту сумму, но Сеймур вовремя его останавливает. Или замечает серьёзный умственный процесс. Или действительно читает мысли… Бред. Однако Симпсон не отказывается от заявления мужчины самолично оплатить их обед, поэтому заказывает так, как будто его не кормили неделю.  
\- Помню себя в твоём возрасте, - с ностальгией тянет Сеймур, на что Барт закатывает глаза, и мужчина макает картошку-фри в грибной соус. – Днями дома не сыскать, вечерами на рок-концертах. Хотелось не просто есть после таких бурных суток, а жрать.  
\- Ты ходил на рок-концерты? – с явным сомнением и неверием спрашивает юноша.  
\- Конечно, это не тот рок, что сейчас слушаете вы, но да, представь себе. Потом я обзавёлся байком, стоял на учётах в полиции, - Скиннер улыбается самими краешками губ. – А дальше ты уже и сам знаешь.  
\- У меня алгофобия, - вдруг выдаёт Барт, подаваясь внутреннему чувству доверия и понимая, что, раз ему что-то рассказали, то и в ответ ждут такое же. – Страх боли.  
\- Как ты… Ты столько получал травм, да и я несколько раз тоже причинял тебе боль через себя.  
\- Пофафау, - Барт почти целиком глотает большой кусок гамбургера и делает глоток колы. – Поначалу это действительно была фобия у меня. Страшная. Тогда ты ещё заработал шрам на щиколотке себе. Сейчас ты будешь ржать и издеваться надо мной всю оставшуюся жизнь, но я возненавидел того, кто мне тоже оставил шрам, потому что, мало того, что была кровь, так я ещё из-за паники обмочился.  
\- Это было четыре года назад. Я тогда поехал на отдых и порезался в воде обо что-то, - Сеймур поджимает губы. – Если бы я знал раньше…  
\- Ой, да перестань ты, - отмахивается Барт, как будто это было что-то незначительное и с чужой тарелки ворует несколько ломтиков картошки. – Я ненавидел тебя ровно неделю, а потом как рукой сняло, потому что родственная душа, как никак. Да и мозгоправ у меня был хороший, хоть на что-то ради меня Гомер не пожалел деньги. Докторишка помогла мне перерасти из фобии в обычный страх, но диагноз аглофобия до сих пор закреплён за мной.  
\- Постой, тогда почему ты всё это время столько причинял себе боль?  
\- О-о, это всё мои сёстры, - Симпсон тянется за новой порцией картошки, но ему просто отдают тарелку. – Я всегда ждал свой десятый день рождения, после всех рассказов мамы мне захотелось пожить в сказке. Потом была Лиза, которая нашла Нельсона. После Мэгги… в четыре года. Ну а я что? Особенный какой-то? Вот и пытался найти тебя, нанося себе раны, но ты, такое чувство, специально маскировался. Все синяки – ладно, я не калечил себе лицо и мне его не калечили. Но сломанная нога!.. Это было летом и ты тогда впервые уехал со Спрингфилда на три месяца, - вся картина полностью выстраивается в голове.  
\- А что сейчас с твоей… твоим страхом? – Скиннер не заостряет внимания на мыслях юноши по поводу всех специальных и не очень калецтв.  
\- Пока тело не ощутит боли, то и страха как такового нет. 

Барт и не знал, что со Скиннером вообще можно говорить столь спокойно. Даже интересно, потому что его впервые слушали настолько внимательно, общались в ответ так же открыто и по той теме, которую выбрал он сам. Как бы не был настроен с утра на самое худшее, но этот отдых вдвоём и не в Спрингфилде проходит очень даже сносно. И когда машина останавливается возле его дома, когда время показывает всего лишь девять вечера, то Барт не знает, как вообще себя вести.  
\- Ну это… - он никогда не был мастером в красивом слово изречении. – Спасибо, что свозил на роллердром и накормил.  
\- Это пустяки, - Скиннер глубоко вдыхает и старается вовсе не смотреть на Барта.  
\- Наверно, - юноша пожимает плечами и открывает дверь, выходя из автомобиля. – Только в следующий раз не ври, что не умеешь кататься на роликах. Если стоишь на коньках, то и равновесие на роликах тоже держишь, - усмехнувшись, Симпсон уже собирается закрыть дверь, как останавливается и склоняется, заглядывая в салон машины. – Ты это, напиши мне, можешь сегодня, всё равно ложусь в три.

****

***

Их беседы в социальной сети и прогулки тянулись уже не первый месяц. Лето подходило к своему логическому завершению, грозясь первым сентября и последним годом в школе. Вся семья знала, что у него появился соулмейт где-то на второй неделе, Спрингфилд тоже гудел об этом, но всего лишь пару деньков, а потом всем стало всё равно. От былой ненависти (ведь как-никак, а врагами-то они были) почти не осталось ничего, порой Барт всё же не сдерживался и грубил, хамил, делал разные подколки и в школе не перестал гадить, но дружба была.

Скиннер, словно вбив себе в голову избаловать Барта тем, чего юноша не имел за свои семнадцать лет, на день рождения повёз в парк аттракционов от Юниверсал Студиос. И снова платили за него. В очередной раз. Родители… мама совершенно не была против, ведь родственная душа уж точно ничего не сделает её любимому сыну.

Барт думал, что все с него будут смеяться, потому что его соулмейт – Сеймур, но все отнеслись с пониманием. Да и что могли вообще сказать Барту Симпсону? Юноше нравилось времяпровождение с мужчиной, ему рядом было спокойно, да и сам Скиннер уделял всё своё внимание ему, тратил всё свободное время, помогал советом, в уроках (здесь большой жирный плюс), просто был свободными ушами для всего, что только мог Барт на него вывалить. В ответ Симпсон тоже слушал Сеймура, что оказалось довольно приятно, но дать какой-то совет в свои семнадцать лет… 

Сегодня с утра во рту был неприятный привкус. Как будто рвало часами, а потом забыл почистить зубы. Сидеть было как-то не особо удобно, постоянно бросало то в жар, то в холод. Барт знал и не раз испытывал на себе все последствия первого сентября, которое, к сожалению, наступило как-то быстро, но не настолько же… В висках пульсирует, перед глазами темнеет и бок разрывается болью. Адской. Не могло же у него не… Сеймур. 

Барт не помнит, как с криком упал на пол, как перепугал всех в классе, но больше всего учительницу, не помнит, как все, не зная, что делать, просто стояли и смотрели. Не помнит, как в кабинет ворвался Скиннер, который почувствовал вспышку боли в голове и, нащупав шишку чуть выше виска, понял, что не всё так прекрасно, как казалось в первую секунду. Не помнит и того, как Сеймур, сообразив, что произошло с Бартом, подхватил потерявшее сознание тело на руки и побежал с ним к машине, ведь скорая бы дольше ехала. 

Сознание возвращается медленно, приходит с тяжестью в голове. И в глазах… чувство, как будто кто-то насыпал песок в глаза. Барт никогда не чувствовал себя таким слабым после сна, если, конечно, спит. Или нет. Что-то рядом пищит, что-то рядом лежит, не давая согнуть ногу в колене. Юный Симпсон заставляет себя открыть глаза и с непониманием смотрит на белую поверхность. Потолок. У него в спальне потолок давно разрисован различными моментами из комиксов. Бился не один год над ним… Писк раздражает, приносит головную боль. Юноша пытается пошевелиться, но раздражающий звук учащается.  
\- Барт? – твёрдое у его ног исчезает и ему давят на плечи, чтобы не пытался пошевелиться. – Ты в больнице, всё нормально. 

Симпсон поворачивает голову на голос и сталкивается с глазами цвета ореха. Сеймур выглядел не очень хорошо: синяки под глазами, помятая рубашка, левый рукав которого был закатан почти до самого плеча, и пластырь на сгибе локтя.  
\- Что произошло? – язык совершенно не слушает своего хозяина.  
\- Аппендицит разорвался, - Скиннер притягивает ближе к койке стул и садится на него. – Я вовремя успел довести тебя до больницы.  
\- А ты? – Барт не противится, когда, его руку берут в свою.  
\- Мне аппендицит вырезали в девять лет, я не чувствовал этой боли, не мог, - мужчина сильнее сжимает его руку. – Помнишь, целые лекции были ещё в школе, что если у одного будет рак, то у второго его не будет, только боль и только последствия лечения, если оно несёт какое-то физическое ранение.  
\- А сердце если остановится?  
\- Только если в момент рождения умирает партнёр… Господи, Барт, чем ты слушал? – Скиннер шумно выдыхает и прижимает руку Симпсона к своему лбу. – Правда, в последнее время всё чаще и чаще, когда идёт заражение крови у одного из партнёров, заражение появляется и у второго.  
\- Я не знал… такого.

Барт понимает, что в последние пять лет совершенно не интересовался никакими новостями, что были связаны с соулмейтами. Зря. Нужно будет попросить Лизу просветить его в этой теме.  
\- Твоя рука – это причина?  
\- Да, мне сделали необходимые процедуры. На всякий случай, - Сеймур опускает руку юноши, чтобы прижаться к костяшкам губами. – Я переживал. Хотел зайти в операционную, но меня не пустили, сказали, что посторонние должны ждать, пока их позовут. Но я же не посторонний.

Его это пугает. Его пугают слова мужчины, пугает тепло, которое разливается после них, как и от губ, которые с каждым словом щекотали враз оказавшуюся чувствительной кожу. 

****

***

Хоть разрыв был в брюшной полости, но это не столь страшная операция или какой-то ужасный диагноз, если не упустить момент. Барт был безумно рад, что довольно долго не ходил в школу, что был постельный режим, только расстраивало то, что именно из-за заточения дома он не мог нормально видится со Сеймуром. Скажи ещё год назад, что Барт Симпсон будет желать встречи со Сеймуром Скиннером не для того, чтобы подшутить над ним, разыграть, так засмеялся бы этому смельчаку в лицо. Но не сейчас.

Барт всё же стал следить за новостями по поводу соулмейтов, понимая, что связь между партнёрами со временем трансформируется и такими темпами скоро будет распространена парная смерть. Но больше всего Симпсона радовало и одновременно с этим пугала новость о том, что «связь» становится более осязаемой и что пребывание длительное время без своего соулмейта можно сравнить с вдохом на одно лёгкое. 

На снятие швов Барт поехал со Скиннером (Мардж Сеймур заверил, что всё будет нормально и сын вернётся полностью целым, без нити в боку) и всю дорогу пытался настроить себя, что никто не даст ему обезболивающее. На лицо, конечно же, не видно переживание, волнение, но внутри поднимал свою голову страх. Липкими нитями он закручивался вокруг него, закрывает реальный мир, оставляя от него лишь тени, которые пробуждаются химерами, готовые пожрать его с костями и потрохами. Барт, словно сомнамбула, выходит из автомобиля, идёт в больницу, в палату. Если бы не Сеймур, который поддерживал его, который помог снять куртку, толстовку и футболку (юноша чувствовал себя капустой), который почти что заставил лечь на койку, то уже бы сбежал.  
\- Ты ничего не почувствуешь, только небольшой зуд, - произносит доктор Хибберт, натягивая на пальцы перчатки.  
\- Я передумал. Нитка красиво смотрится на мне, - Симпсон попытался встать, но руки соулмейта останавливают его, кладут обратно. – Я не собираюсь лежать, когда меня здесь вспороть пытаются.  
\- Тебя никто не собирается калечить, успокойся, - спокойно произносит Скиннер, но не менее строго. – Это не то, чего стоит боятся. Если что, то я тоже почувствую и остановлю доктора Хибберта. 

Процедура не длиться дольше пяти минут, но Барту кажется, что это настоящий ад. Щёлканье ножниц, нить, которая всё тянулась и тянулась, а следом за ней кожа. Юноше казалось, что вот-вот, да и оторвётся кусок мяса, но сжимающая рука Сеймура его собственную немного успокаивала и не давала накручивать себя сильнее. Тошно. Ужасно. Страшно. Страшно до тошноты, на что жалуется Барт. Впервые он показывал себя перед другим таким слабым. Доктора Хибберта он не стеснялся и не боялся перед ним быть не «напыщенным мальчуганом», ведь, как никак, с самого рождения мужчина его знает. А вот Скиннер… Какая бы не была у них связь, пусть как бы Симпсон себя не ловил на том, что без мужчины с каждым днём было проблематично найти мотивацию даже подняться с кровати, но показывать себя со столь ранимой стороны – ещё хуже, чем можно себе представить. 

Стоит только доктору Хибберту сказать, что всё, как Барт, совершенно не отдавая отчёт своим действиям, резко садиться и обнимает Скиннера. Защита. Это единственный, кто может дать защиту. Врач разрешает побыть в палате столько, сколько нужно, отлично зная про диагноз Симпсона, отлично понимая взгляд Сеймура, который так и просит об этом.  
\- У меня есть идея, - негромко говорит мужчина, поглаживая Барта по спине. – Сегодня четверг. Давай на три дня уедем со Спрингфилда куда-то?  
\- И ты, такой правильный, прогуляешь школу ещё завтра?  
\- Не язви, - с нескрываемым смехом бросает мужчина. 

****

***

И снова в Шелбивилль. И снова разрешение мамы, которая сначала возмущалась по тому поводу, что целых три дня её сын будет не дома, что он ещё ребёнок, но Скиннер профессионально убеждает Мардж в том, что молодому человеку нужно выбираться куда-то из города и почаще, а не сидеть в четырёх стенах. Барт долго возмущался, что его даже не завезли домой, чтобы взять сменную одежду, что он чувствует себя, как какая-то содержанка (Сеймур слишком много и часто платит за него), но, поняв, какое это бесполезное дело, просто заткнулся.

Панической атаки, как таковой (как и в первые месяцы обнаружения фобии) не было, но и это «недо-» вымотало молодой организм слишком сильно. От больницы они отъехали довольно поздно, ночь быстро нагнала машину. Симпсон не замечает, как, смотря на мелькающие тени за окном, засыпает, не замечает в последствии и того, что позади них остаётся не только родной Спрингфилд, но и Шелбивилль. А на утро Барт не понимает того, что видит в лобовом стекле.  
\- Это не Шелбивилль.  
\- За географию готов поставить тебе пятёрку, - с едва заметной улыбкой произносит Скиннер, словно всю ночь спал, а не сидел за рулём.  
\- Куда ты меня привёз? – с недовольством спрашивает Барт.  
\- Сейчас на завтрак. А потом погуляем по Портленду.  
\- Портленд? Ты прикалываешься, да?  
\- Я тебя когда-то выпорю за твои «прикалываешься».

Портленд. В столице Барт за свои года бывал ровно ноль раз. Другие города – пожалуйста, но вот до Портленда родители его не довезли. 

Завтрак, первый завтрак после диеты просто небывало вкусный. Блинчики с вишнёвым джемом и горячее какао с зефирками. Слишком простой завтрак, в котором нет ничего особенного, мама готовила куда лучше, но сейчас Барту казалось это самой лучшей пищей. Симпсон бросает недовольный взгляд на Сеймура, который с улыбкой смотрел за поспешным запихиванием блинчиков.  
\- Диета была настолько плохой? – мужчина подпирает голову рукой, не сводя заинтересованного взгляда с Симпсона.  
\- О-о, ты даже представить себе этого не можешь.  
\- Во вторник я ужинал у тебя, Барт, и твоя мама готовит просто бесподобно.  
\- Ну… я…  
\- Привык к другой еде. Знаю. 

Скиннер вытаскивает салфетку из подставки и тянется вперёд, чтобы стереть с уголка рта Барта остатки джема. Жест заботы, в который, наверно, мужчина не вкладывает ничего особенного, но в котором юноша хочет чувствовать больше. Может, намекнуть? Но это… Барт чувствует, как его щёки начинают гореть от предательского румянца, и стыдливо отворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы уйти от прикосновения. Глупые мысли. Пусть он сам не блистал умом, но эти мысли глупые даже для него. 

Их прогулка по городу растягивается на целый день, именно прогулка. Автомобиль остаётся на парковке у отеля, чтобы «не потеряться и знать, где спать этой ночью». Парки, кинотеатр, на пляж (всё равно, что сейчас осень и уже довольно холодно). Барту даже становится жалко денег Сеймура, поэтому он старается быть как можно более экономным. 

Сеймур замечает, что Барт старается сторониться его, следит за тем, чтобы к нему не дотрагиваться, не прикасаться, но не пытается этого изменить. Повод есть и узнать его можно просто словами, а не вынуждать делать что-то против воли. Скиннер радуется любой секунде рядом с юношей, пусть как бы он не переставал говорить всякие гадости, радуется так, словно никогда не было ненависти. Но он устал за сегодня. Устал ехать всю ночь, после работы, рядом под боком спал его мальчик… Пока об этом думать, наверно, рано. Устал настолько, что не замечает камушек под ногами. Сеймур спотыкается, но Симпсон успевает подставить своё плечо.  
\- Ты уже разваливаешься, старик. Идём в отель, завтра на боулинг нужны силы. 

Юный Симпсон не понимает, почему, подставив плечо и положив руку на бок Сеймура, он чувствует такое желание обнять мужчину снова. Как в больнице. Чтобы его закрыли от всего мира. Дурацкая мысль. Дурацкое желание. Дурацкая связь! Почему нельзя жить без потребности в соулмейте? Почему их мир какой-то вывернутый наизнанку, а не нормальный? 

До отеля они доходят быстро и Барт действительно старается запоминать дорогу… пытается запоминать, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей. Может, когда вернуться в Спрингфилд, нужно ограничить совместное времяпровождение, ведь, кажется, начинает сходить с ума. Так ведёт себя сейчас Лиза, смотря на Нельсона влюблё… Нет! Нет и ещё раз нет. Барт не мог враз стать плаксивой девчонкой, тем более влюбиться в Скиннера. В мужчину! И что, что родственная душа, это же не значит, что нужно сразу же прыгать в кровать.

Впервые Барт чувствовал так много… всего и не знал, как описать это даже для самого себя. Тяжело для него, для его понимания. Скиннер снимает номер в отеле, два номера, наверно, юноша не слушает, не вникает в эту суть, а просто стоит в стороне, не замечая, какой обеспокоенный взгляд бросает администратор на него, но почти сразу же успокаивается, когда ей что-то говорят. Барт осматривает холл отеля, останавливая взгляд на фонтанчике у окна. Дорогой, конечно же дорогой, и ему опять из-за этого неудобно перед Скиннером. Тёмные тона не дают ощущения подземелья, какого-то ужастика, они передают уют, пусть и своеобразный, который граничит с домашним. Барт отмечает переход тёмно-бордового на коричнево-красный, отмечает лёгкое золотое напыление на рамах картин. Слишком дорого выглядит. 

Его зовут, чтобы отдать ключи и сказать, на какой этаж нужно идти. Симпсон удивляется тому, что Сеймур не поднимается следом за ним, а остаётся в холле. Укол ревности не нравится Барту, но успешно игнорируется. С трудом юноша отыскивает нужный номер, с трудом понимает, как нужно засунуть карту, чтобы открыть дверь, с трудом находит силы, чтобы закрыть рот. Размеры спальни поражали тем, что в ней поместились бы его и Лизы комнаты. Панорамное окно открывает вид на другие дома, на суетящийся город, который ему нравится больше, чем Спрингфилд. Да всё нравится больше, чем Спрингфилд.

В ванной Симпсон сидит долгие полчаса. Впервые такое, что горячая вода привлекает его больше, чем на десять минут. Или вся обстановка… Барт впервые видел ванную не белого цвета и столько зеркал, отчего даже становится не по себе. Юноша никогда не считал себя бодибилдером, никогда не считал и жирным. Да, занимался, да, не запускал себя (семнадцать лет, есть же мозги), но всё равно был каким-то нескладным, худым и не особо сильно любил своё тело. Поэтому такое обилие зеркал стало для него не особо приятным дополнением. 

Халат не белый, как принято в отелях, а приятного древесного цвета, на ощупь такой же приятно-мягкий… только вот размер больше, чем нужно. Барт буквально тонет в халате, но не закатывает рукава, наоборот, поднимает руки, чтобы ткнуться лицом в мягкое облако. Если бы мог дотронуться до облаков, то они бы были именно такими, как эта ткань. 

Барт стоял у окна, смотря с седьмого этажа на прохожих, которые после работы спешили по своим делам. Нравится, спокойно… остался бы здесь навсегда. Дверь в его номер негромко закрывается, едва слышимый хлопок и не более. Барт не оборачивается, он слышит тихие шаги, которые останавливаются за его спиной. Только один мог прийти, ничего не сказав.  
\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить, - негромко говорит Скиннер, чтобы не нарушить странную уютную атмосферу.  
\- Так уж и быть, говори, - со смешком произносит юноша.  
\- Уже почти шесть месяцев, как мы узнали правду друг о друге. И, кажется, мы даже неплохо нашли общий язык друг с другом.  
\- Серьёзно? Я не заметил. 

Позади него фыркают – первый признак того, что Скиннер начинает раздражаться. Неужели хотел сказать что-то серьёзное, а он, как обычно, со своим ехидством влез?.. Мысли разлетаются в стороны моментально, стоит только рукам обвиться под грудью и притянуть к чужому телу. Барт так и не догнал Скиннера по росту, всего лишь несчастных пять сантиметров не хватило, но и этого много. Новая вспышка смущения, неловкости, паники и томного желания, чтобы к нему прикоснулись не через одежду. 

Сеймур опускает голову и зарывается носом в волосы пшеничного цвета. Мягкие. Ещё влажные и пахнут шампунем. Барт каменеет в его руках, как будто попал в какую-то смертельную ловушку. Но ни единого слова не сказано против, не сказано ничего, чтобы оттолкнуть. Симпсон смотрелся в большом халате нелепо, по-детски мило и так, что хотелось поскорее избавить его от этой ненужной ткани. Мужчина находит конец махрового пояса и тянет его в сторону, неспешно, медленно, чтобы не испугать. Барт хоть и был смельчаком, хоть и доверял ему, но Скиннер был уверен, что сейчас его мальчик боится. 

Пояс халата больше не связывает края халата большим бантом, а просто висит по краям. Рука ложится на грудь, всё ещё по-детски безволосую и гладкую, смещается немного в сторону, ближе к соску, и замирает, чтобы почувствовать ускоренное сердцебиение. Словно маленькая птичка, которая впервые попала в неволю и бьётся своими крыльями об костяные прутья своей клетки. Сеймур отнимает руку от груди, чтобы коснуться пальцами к губам Барта, надавить – требования открыть рот. Секундное замешательство, потому что Симпсон не знает, стоит ли вообще это делать. Не знает, правильно ли. Знает, что нужно оттолкнуть, но губы под напором открываются и два пальца спокойно дотрагиваются до языка. Непривычно, сразу появляется желание укусить, но интерес пересиливает боязнь. Барт проводит языком по всей длине пальцев, кончик раздвигает их в стороны, чтобы огладить изнутри, и губы всё же сжимают их. Костяшки, юноша не сдерживает хмыканья, когда кожа на них ходит следом за языком, подушечки пальцев, которые Барт осмеливается прикусить напоследок, стоит Скиннеру забрать руку. 

Влажные пальцы находят сосок, который уже и без того твёрдый, чувствительный, и сжимают его. Барт дёргается, просто не зная, как реагировать правильно, нежели оттого, что больно. Сеймур не сделает больно ему, ведь и сам будет страдать. Пальцы сжимают, крутят, оттягивают – нехитрые ласки, от которых возбуждение почти моментально охватывает юное тело. Скиннер сильнее напрягает руку под грудью Барта, чтобы тот не вырвался, и вторую опускает на низ живота.  
\- Нет, - Барт хватает Скиннера за запястье, пытаясь не пустить руку ниже.  
\- Если тебе не понравится – я остановлюсь.

Обещание, в которое Барту вериться с трудом, отчего он не забирает руку, но больше не пытается оттянуть от себя. Поцелуй в макушку отвлекает, ведь кажется совершенно неуместным при таких действиях, кажется слишком невинным, но даёт возможность чужой руке сжаться на его члене. Подавившись воздухом от вспыхнувших ощущений, юноша вжимается ягодицами в пах Сеймура, пытаясь уйти от руки. Твёрдая выпуклость мужчины упирается ровно между ягодиц и Барт вспыхивает, окончательно замирает. 

К нему ещё никто из посторонних не прикасался так. Самостоятельно, на видео и фантазии, но чтобы… Жалобный всхлип срывается с губ прежде, чем Барт успевает закусить губу, стоит пальцам опуститься по члену к головке. Это больше, чем просто волнительно. Пальцы плотным кольцом сжимают плоть, двигаются то слишком быстро, из-за чего он почти что задыхался, то невозможно медленно, что заставляет нервно переступать с ноги на ногу и пытаться толкнуться в руку. Барт вздрагивает от губ Сеймура на шее, от горячих поцелуев, несильных укусов. И стоит ладони скрыть головку, потереть её, как юноша с высоким стоном кончает, откидывая голову назад на плечо Скиннера. Дрожь в миг ослабевшем теле, сладость охватывающей неги и Барт не обращает внимание на то, как почти полностью виснет на руке Сеймура. 

Ему было стыдно за то, что сорвался так быстро. Ещё каждый стон был столь громким… Но случившееся кажется нормальным, ведь «нить», что связывала их, дарит полное доверие.  
\- Идём в кровать, - мягкий тон, который настраивает, который так и говорит, чтобы не отказывался, но он приводит в чувство моментально.  
\- Я не хочу, - Барт пытается выпутаться с удерживающих рук.  
\- Успокойся. Разве ты сейчас не получил удовольствие? – юноша мотает головой, соглашаясь со словами Скиннера. – Обещаю, если ты захочешь прекратить – я отпущу тебя.  
\- Много треплешь языком.

За грубостью Барт скрывает своё волнение, но это становится безразличным, когда его разворачивают и впиваются в губы. Требовательно, властно, грубо. По позвоночнику пробегает электрический разряд, от которого покалывает в кончиках пальцев. Барт теряется всего лишь на пару секунд, но этого хватает для Сеймура, чтобы подтолкнуть юношу к кровати и повалить его на неё. Резкий выдох, с которым Симпсон открывает губы, и чужой язык проникает в его рот, оглаживает нёбо, язык, заставляет отвечать. Непривычно. Сколько раз он целовался с девчонками, но это не шло в сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас.

Скиннер гладит бока, бёдра, живот – всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Губы горели, воздуха совершенно не хватало, и Барт отворачивает голову в сторону, разрывая поцелуй. Судорожный вдох обрывается почти сразу, как только губы прижимаются к бешено бьющееся жилке на шее. Горячие. Собственного жара и без этого много. Поцелуи быстрые, они спускаются вниз, не останавливаясь на чём-то одном, и Барт вцепляется в волосы Сеймура, пытаясь оттянуть его от себя. От своего паха. Но губы настойчиво обхватывают член, медленно опускаются вниз, почти до самого основания, и так же неспешно поднимаются вверх. Всхлип, сбитый выдох, что это откровенное издевательство, и Симпсон больше себя не сдерживает, пытаясь толкаться бёдрами навстречу. 

Слова о том, чтобы он подождал, Барт успешно игнорирует, разочаровано застонав, когда тепло отпускает его член. Ещё немного, совсем, и он бы избавился от напряжения внизу живота, которое перерастало в невыносимое зудящее чувство. Но Сеймур возвращается быстро, нависает над ним полностью голым. Симпсон со смущением осматривает тело над собой: широкоплечий, подтянутый. Не спортсмен, но и не диванный ленивец.  
\- Прикоснись ко мне, - твёрдо, словно не чувствует возбуждения, произносит Скиннер. 

Подрагивающими пальцами Барт дотрагивается до плеча мужчины, ведёт ими линию к груди, которая оказывается твёрдой, как и живот. Рука останавливается, боясь двинуться ниже, но Скиннер сжимает тонкое запястье, направляя вниз. Юноша поспешно отворачивает голову в сторону, стоит только ощутить горячую кожу члена, его твёрдость, провести по всей длине… Большой. Слишком большой. Всколыхнувшаяся паника оседает на оголённых нервах и страх становится более осязаемым.  
\- Нет, - юноша мотает головой и одёргивает руку. – Я не хочу. Это больно.  
\- Барт, не бойся, всё нормально, - Скиннер обхватывает лицо Симпсона ладонями. – Я не сделаю больно, не порву и не возьму раньше, чем разработаю тебя.  
\- Да как это не больно, когда ты засунешь в меня эту штуку?! Оно не влезет в меня!

У страха глаза велики – Симпсон это прекрасно знает, но сейчас для него всё казалось тем, что принесёт боль. Сеймур накрывает губы юноши своими в новом поцелуе, более спокойном. Успокаивающим. Нежным. Влажные пальцы (Барт не хотел знать, отчего они такие) дотрагиваются до чувствительной полосочки под мошонкой и ведут вниз, дотрагиваясь до сжатого колечка мышц. Попытка свести ноги вместе, сжать бёдра, отстраниться, но поцелуй за губу усмиряет. Отрицательное мычание вместе с тем, как в него проникает первый палец. Барт старался не реагировать на панику, на фобию, которая не переставала шептать о том, что это ненормально и приведёт к боли, которую он не переживёт. Но ничего нет, лишь слабый дискомфорт, который сопровождает медленные движения. 

Россыпь поцелуев на шее, на ключицах, что расслабляет, но до того момента, пока Скиннер не добавляет второй палец. Сдавленный стон, больше неприятного, то, что граничит с болью. Барт хочет всё прекратить, пытается выдавить из себя, чтобы Сеймур прекратил мучить его, но осознание того, что мужчина сейчас испытывает тоже самое, что и он сам, вдруг приносит удовольствие. Извращённое удовольствие, с которым уже всё равно на то, что Скиннер не остановится. 

Пальцы оглаживают, растягивают, находят чувствительный бугорок, отчего тело выгибается дугой и в спальне разливается слишком громкий стон. Словно кончил, но член так и прижимался к животу, пачкая кожу смазкой. Непривычно, не с чем сравнить, и всё равно, когда стенки натягиваются сильнее, ведь прикосновения к чувствительному месту становятся сильнее. Отчётливей. Так необходимо, чтобы натянутая струна внизу живота перестала быть такой острой. 

Дыхание, и без того сбитое, обрывается окончательно, когда пальцы выходят, оставляя неприятную пустоту. А после Барт упирается руками в грудь Скиннера, не подпуская его ближе, стоит только мужчине положить под его поясницу подушку и согнуть ноги в коленях, широко разводя их.  
\- Доверяешь мне?  
\- Я… Ты же тоже… того, - всё более смущаясь, едва слышно выдыхает Симпсон.  
\- Ты доверяешь мне?

Глупо такое спрашивать тогда, когда они родственные души. Барт думает слишком долго, что не нравится Скиннеру, что не нужно тогда, когда возбуждение тяжело сдерживать, поэтому мужчина пристраивается ближе. Чтоб его! Барт закидывает руки на плечи Сеймура, с силой зажмуривается и закусывает губу. Головка упирается в колечко мышц, плавный толчок и стенки обхватывают плоть столь сильно, что причиняют боль. Одна на двоих, но Симпсон не слышит чужого стона за собственным вскриком, когда Сеймур, чтобы не растягивать момент, почти что рывком входит до конца. Боль, горячие дорожки на висках, желание, от которого ничего не осталось, и страх просто умереть от такого. Смешно… потом посмеётся. Ему что-то шепчут на ухо, целуют, гладят – всё через силу, что понимается где-то отдалено. Барт не сразу понимает, что тепло на висках – губы, которые собирают слёзы, ласковые слова – сдавленный шепот Сеймура, которому так же больно. И Симпсон пытается расслабиться, если хоть возбуждения не получит.

Долгие минуты ожидания, пальцы, которые сжимают член и ласкают, чтобы расслабился. Всё равно не нравится. Больно. До сих пор страшно. Первый толчок вызывает шипение от жжения – Барт удивляется, как Скиннер до сих пор чувствует возбуждение; второй заставляет закусить губу. Движения становятся более частыми и сильными, что вырывает всхлипы. Барту не нравилось трение внутри, не нравилось движение руки на члене, но он сильнее сжимал плечи Сеймура, не отпуская его от себя. Первый раз всегда болезненный, будь ты девушкой или парнем, но Симпсон хотел получить такое же удовольствие, что и мужчина, который распалялся всё сильнее. Толчки становятся грубыми, более резкими, отчего огонь больше не приносит дискомфорт. Отдалённое возбуждение, желание, наслаждение от быстрого скольжения плоти внутри него, от тяжёлого дыхания Сеймура, от собственных стонов, которые с каждым разом становиться громче. Чужие пальцы с силой сжимают бёдра, он сам оставляет следы от ногтей на плечах Скиннера, ощущая неприятную идентичную боль. Боль внизу уже не была столь сильной, она отступала, но грубые, резкие толчки снова отталкивают наслаждение. Пять, их всего лишь пять и Барт вскрикивает, вздрагивая всем телом, когда внутри разливается горячая жидкость. Неприятно… и разочарование, ведь он сам не кончил.  
\- Слезь с меня, - хрипло, недовольно бросает Симпсон и хлопает Сеймура по спине. 

Скиннер морщится и без желания выходит из Барта, на что юноша отзывается сдавленным стоном. Возбуждён… Первый раз и всё же сделал больно, как бы не хотел противоположного. Мужчина не даёт подняться Барту, укладывая его обратно и вбирая в рот член. Задохнувшись в очередной раз, Симпсон закусывает тыльную стороны руки и пытается толкнуться бёдрами навстречу, но боль в пояснице не даёт пошевелиться. 

Надолго его выдержки не хватает и Барт со звуком, который больше похож на всхлип, кончает в рот Сеймура. Слабость. Нега. Боль и наслаждение впивается в сознание, отчего мысли лениво перетекают с одного на второго, на третье… всё равно, что там думается. Симпсон не противится, когда его накрывают, когда ложатся рядом и притягивают к себе, даря тепло и закрепляя нежность.

****

***

Утро мягкое, приносит уют и спокойствие, чего никогда не чувствовал в своей жизни в такой концентрации. Барт пытается потянуться, но прострелившая поясницу боль заставляет зашипеть и лечь обратно в ту же позу. Произошедшее накануне вызывает смущение, вызывает неправильность и ощущение, что им просто воспользовались. Обида. Но и он сам получил удовольствие.

Рядом шевелится Скиннер, который, шумно выдохнув, напрягает руку, чтобы от него не сбежали.  
\- Доброе утро, - негромко произносит Сеймур и мягко целует юношу в висок. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - бухтит Барт себе под нос. – У меня вся задница болит. И плечи.  
\- Не забывай, что я чувствую тоже самое, что и ты, - Скиннер кладёт руку между лопаток юноши и начинает поглаживать его.  
\- Знаешь, это была ошибка. Если мы соулмейты, то это ещё не значит, что мы должны спать. Просто друзья и…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо выдыхает Сеймур и, взяв руку Барта, кладёт её себе на грудь. – Так что я тебя никуда не отпущу. Никогда.


End file.
